1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a trenched power semiconductor device and a fabrication method thereof, and more particularly relates to a trenched power semiconductor device with enhanced breakdown voltage and a fabrication method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In the technology trend for saving energy, on resistance of power semiconductor devices has become an important issue to be concerned. The improvement of on resistance is helpful for reducing conduction loss of application circuit but always attended with decreasing of breakdown voltage. For example, the solutions for improving on resistance, such as adjusting doping concentration and thickness of epitaxial layers, may badly influence structural reliability of power semiconductor devices.
Accordingly, it is an important topic in the art to figure out a trenched power semiconductor device with enhanced breakdown voltage so as to improve structural reliability.